Curse of the Nornbear
Overview Summary #Speak to Sif in Sifhalla to begin the hunt. #Join Jora and Sif. Get the Volfen Blessing from the Shrine of the Wolf Spirit. #Invoke the Volfen Blessing to receive the abilities of the wolf spirit. #Track down Svanir, the Nornbear. #Use the skill Volfen Bloodlust to follow the scent of the Nornbear. #Stay on Svanir's trail. #Pursue Svanir. Don't let him escape. #Slay Svanir, the Nornbear. Obtained from :Sif Shadowhunter in Sifhalla (automatically given after completing Tracking the Nornbear) Requirements :Tracking the Nornbear Reward :*2,500 XP :*500 Norn reputation points :*Jora joins your party Dialogue (from the Quest Log) :"Svanir, the Nornbear, has been sighted in the caves above Drakkar Lake. Help Jora and Sif track down Svanir and kill him." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Sif Shadowhunter) :"Are you ready to fight the Nornbear?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :': "Those are evil things." :Sif Shadowhunter: "The Nornbear strikes and then vanishes. To catch him, we must invoke the power of the wolf spirit. Travel with me to the Shrine of the Wolf Spirit and receive Wolf's blessing!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Jora: "Wolf is pleased! The Shrine of the Wolf Spirit imbues you with its aura. This magic does not provide the physical prowess we received from the bear spirit, but it will help in this hunt. Invoke the power and then follow your nose!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Jora: "I have come for you. Show yourself, brother!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Jora: "Face your fate, Svanir! Your treacherous blood must flow to cleanse our family." Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Jora: "It comes to this, brother. I have no choice." :Nornbear: "Swallow your pathetic excuses and your pity, sister. Your weakness will will your downfall." :Jora: "Forgive me, brother. This is for the best." Cinematic Dialogue The Nornbear :Jora: "Stand aside. I must finish this." :': "Jora, he's defeated." :Jora: "He is my brother. He is my responsibility." :': "Jora, you have my sympathy." :Jora: "This was the only way it could end." :Jora: "The curse is lifted. For both me and Svanir, I think." :Jora: "You have helped me. I shall help you." :Ogden Stonehealer: "Good. We need to unite the other Norn to fight the Destroyers." :Jora: "I fear my words will carry little weight. I have my brother's blood on my hands." :Ogden Stonehealer: "If you can't influence the Norn, then who can?" :Jora: "Olaf the sevenfold son of Olaf is esteemed by many. As for me, I must seek Egil, who tells tales by the flame, to fully redeem my family's name." :Ogden Stonehealer: "Olaf it is, then. I need to talk to a Norn leader." :Jora: "Norn do not have leaders, Dwarf. Only heroes." :': "Jora, we can aid you and seek out allies. Let us help you with your burdens." :Jora: "You have the spirit of a Norn, human. I am proud to call you friend." Reward Dialogue :(No reward dialogue is offered, the reward is just given at the conclusion of The Nornbear cinematic) Walkthrough You must receive the Volfen blessing first, follow the quest marker until you come to a shrine. Receive the blessing and then use the temporary skill and use Volfen Bloodlust. This will allow you to track Svanir the Nornbear, You will have to track him and meet him 3 times before you finally defeat him. After that, a cutscene starts and Jora slays her brother Svanir. You are then teleported back to Sifhallla. NPCs Allies * 0 Shrine of the Wolf Spirit * 20 Jora * 20 Sif Shadowhunter Foes Giants * 28 Jotun Skullsmasher * 28 Jotun Bloodcurdler * 28 Jotun Bladeturner Mandragors * 20 Mandragor Scavenger * 20 Ulcerous Mandragor * 20 Dreamroot Mandragor * 20 Mystic Mandragor Others * 24 Savage Nornbear * 20 Stonewolf * 20 Arctic Wolf Notes *The first step disappeared from the Quest Log after speaking to Sif during the GW:EN preview weekend. *At the conclusion of the cinematic, the quest reward is just given. There is no "See X to receive your reward" in the Quest Log, nor any Reward Dialogue. *If you completed this quest during the preview weekend, you will need to get it again from the Hall of Monuments Scrying Pool. You will not receive the reputation points a second time. After you complete it, you can continue with the follow-up quests. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Norn points